


In the Valley of the Dying Sun

by trueblue94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek's Manpain, Knotting, Lydia ain't takin nobodies shit, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, derek doesn't know how to emotion???, normal douche Peter, ooc, so much manpain from Derek, you angsty man you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueblue94/pseuds/trueblue94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is eight-years-old when his mate is born. He knows because he shifts, right in front of his parents and older sister, into his alpha form: fur a coarse black, eyes bright red. As an alpha, there are only two times in your life when that will happen without even the slightest intent to shift. One, is when your mate is born (no matter how old you are) and two, is when your mate dies. The first time he shifts he knows somehow that his mate is in Beacon Hills, and that he's in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek, so please be kind. I love constructive criticism.  
> This is for Nanowrimo, my one true love, the thing I hate the most because it takes up too much of my time. I could be reading fanfiction that I didn't write but no, instead I'm writing terrible fanfiction so people can laugh at me. Do laugh, please. Laugh a lot. Especially at Derek because he's a douche and I need to laugh at him so I won't cry, okay?
> 
> I can be found on tumblr as stereksknot  
> whoops. There's my kink.
> 
>  
> 
> UNEDITED.

 

Derek is eight-years-old when his mate is born. He knows because he shifts, right in front of his parents and older sister, into his alpha form: fur a coarse black, eyes bright red. As an alpha, there are only two times in your life when that will happen without even the slightest intent to shift. One, is when your mate is born (no matter how old you are) and two, is when your mate dies. The first time he shifts he _knows_ somehow that his mate is in Beacon Hills, and that he's in pain.

“Mommy,” Derek is crying when he shifts back, clothes stretched and ripped, cheeks wet. His eyes are back to his natural hazel now, soft green and golden brown. “Mommy, he needs help. He hurts, Mommy, please!” His mother picks him up off the floor where he had been playing and sets him in her lap, patting his back as she coos in an attempt to calm him down. She looks up at his father and he nods and heads for the kitchen, intent on finding something to calm his son down. The pain is more intense now and he feels like he can't breathe, the air is knocked out of him and he gasps for breath but can't seem to get enough.

He looks into his mother's eyes, panicked, and when they flash red he immediately starts to calm down, his own eyes flashing back. The pain is gone. He can feel the bond with his mate, still strong but wrung tight, and he hopes that everything is okay for now.

The sound of his dad's footsteps makes him turn his head towards the sound, and their eyes both flash red as they meet. His dad smiles slightly and lifts a hand to Derek's head, patting his hair down. “Hey, buddy. Can you drink this for me?” He hands Derek a little cup full of brown goop. “I know it looks gross, but it'll help you feel better, okay?”

“Yeah,” his voice is strong when he finally speaks and takes the cup from his dad's hands. His mom flashes him a reassuring smile. “Go ahead, drink it up.” The brown stuff tastes like grass and he makes a disgusted sound when he finishes it, but his parents look proud of him, albeit a bit worried, so he doesn't care. He crawls off his mom's lap and back onto the floor, where he had been making a tower out of blocks.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see his older sister in the corner with her doll looking shocked, mouth open slightly. So Derek grins at her and she snaps back to reality and turns her back to him, cooing to her doll while she brushes its hair back. It's a while before Derek starts to feel sleepy and when he does he yawns, curling up on the floor with his Lego's still in his hands when he finally closes his eyes and drifts off.

 

 

_Derek's dreaming, or at least he thinks he is, because he can hear his parents talking in hushed voices above him. He remembers it vaguely, the feeling of his mom's fingers carding through his hair and his dad at his back, hand resting lightly on his legs where they were curled up under the blanket._

“ _It's that deputy, Stilinski.” His dad's voice is soothing and Derek snuggles farther into his cocoon of blankets, so warm. “His wife, Claudia, went into labor yesterday morning. It was long and their son was born with the cord wrapped around his neck. He wasn't breathing at first, which explains why Derek was freaking out earlier. After a few minutes they got him breathing again, but they're worried the lack of oxygen might have affected his brain.”_

“ _I hope not.” Talia's voice is so soft and loving and her hand pauses for a moment to scratch behind Derek's ear and he makes a pleased noise in his sleep, legs kicking out. His dad laughs and pats his butt when he settles back down. “We'll give them a week or so to get used to the baby, but also because we'll need to get Derek used to the feeling of the bond. He's not too young so it should be alright.”_

“ _They're quite a few years apart, don't you think?” there's the faint sound of his dad scratching the stubble on his jaw and his mom hums an agreement._

“ _There's no helping that. What's meant to be is meant to be. Remember, Peter just found his mate a few months ago.” his mom snorts softly. “God, the look on his face when it happened. I'll never forget it. He was almost resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be mated in his lifetime. He looked happy yet horrified at the same time. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard.”_

_His dad chortles, rough fingers brushing against the soft skin of Derek's arm where it sat on top of the blankets. He sighed. “Now all we have to worry about is the fact that Derek's mate is an omega...”_

 

 

Derek blinks awake, squinting as his eyes adjust to the morning light. He presses the heels of his hands into his eyelids, grimacing at the visions of his parents smiling behind them. “Fuck,” he grits out, quickly throwing the sheets back and sitting up, head in his hands. “Fuck.”

Today's the day. Not just any day but _the_ day. The day Stiles turns sixteen. The day he gets “werewolf married” (as Stiles so eloquently puts it) to his mate. The day his life as he knows it, shudders to a stop. If only things were different.  


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is eight and Derek is fifteen when his parents and sisters die in a car crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.  
> You can find me at stereksknot.tumblr.com
> 
> Constructive criticism and any comments are happily accepted.
> 
> UNEDITED.

 

Stiles is eight and Derek is fifteen when his parents and sisters die in a car crash. Stiles remembers the phone call that left his mother sobbing on the floor in the hallway, legs tangled in her skirt. He remembers the way Derek froze in the middle of building a helicopter out of Lego's for Stiles, his pupils blown wide in disbelief. He remembers his dad trying to console his mom, and his voice shouting down the hallway for Derek. Derek had inhaled shakily and when his eyes had met Stiles' gaze, tears fell relentlessly down his face, dripping from his chin onto his jeans. His hands shook and a loud, devastated keen ripped its way out of his mouth and the way their bond reacted to Derek's pain was something Stiles would never forget.

It rippled and screeched, like nails on a chalkboard, and the immense sorrow he felt caused Stiles to burst into tears himself. He threw himself at Derek, burrowing his face into his mate's neck and whined and cooed to try and calm Derek down. It didn't seem to be working and he was desperate to stop Derek's tears, but he didn't know what else to do. He pressed himself tightly against Derek in a bone-crushing embrace, and he felt their bond tighten, when Derek's hands came to grip the back of his shirt, the fabric ripping beneath his fingers.

The pain didn't recede until Derek was about to turn sixteen, when his uncle Peter taught him how to control the emotions he sent over the line. Stiles can recall even now the shock he felt when Derek had suddenly disappeared from his mind, and then the hurt when he realized that Derek was hiding from him. It hurt even more when Derek finally turned sixteen and he stopped coming around completely. From then on, Derek was no longer around for Stiles to rely on.

 

When Stiles is ten, his mom is murdered. She had worked at the local high school, as a guidance counselor. Stiles felt the moment she passed. He had been sitting on the swings at recess when the lines between his parents started to shake. Distraught, he had stopped swinging and stood quickly, his heart racing in his chest. Scott, his best friend since Derek had left, had stopped drawing in the dirt and looked up at him, curious. “What's wrong?”

“No,” he keened, high-pitched. The bond between Stiles and his mom had shaken and he had felt a sudden warmth of guilt, acceptance and _love_ before it had snapped, and his mom was gone forever. He had felt his dad's bond writhing in overbearing sorrow and a sudden surge of worry had stabbed him in the back, from Derek, but he hadn't cared. “NO!” He had bellowed, hands grasping for purchase on the ground beneath him. “NO! MOMMY!”

It was the night his mom was murdered, by none other than Kate Argent, the same woman who had killed Derek's family in the car crash, that Stiles shaved his head for the first time. It was the night of his mom's murder when Stiles' side of the line went completely silent, and Derek's wolf started to scratch at the surface, whining for him to help in some way. But he couldn't, so he let Stiles move further and further away from him, until the next time he saw him.

 

When Stiles was a month from turning sixteen, the day he would become of age, he saw Derek for the first time in years. He was taller and more buff, arm muscles stretching the soft cotton of his black t-shirt. His gaze was stone-cold, and Stiles felt nothing but fear when their eyes met and Derek didn't even react.

“Ah, Stiles. Just another month until you're sixteen, hm?” Peter had pat him on the head, and Stiles felt small, like he was five all over again. “I'm here to talk to your father about just that. I think you two won't be needing a ceremony, since there isn't much family left to attend anyway. Derek just recently bought a small house on the edge of town, so we'll be moving your things there.” Peter narrowed his eyes as he inspected Stiles', and Stiles shivered. Peter was analyzing him like a slab of fresh meat from the butcher, and Stiles felt the urge to curl in on himself and disappear. He was used to the feeling by now, but instead of doing just that, he stuck his chin out and lifted his head high, glaring at Peter. He wasn't about to bare his neck with his tail between his legs for this prick. To hell with that.

Peter snarled and raised his hand to grip Stiles' arm harshly, elongating nails digging into his flesh. “I had hoped that that damn school would have taught you something about being the submissive omega you were born to be. Apparently not. Not that it matters, though. Once you turn sixteen you can say good-bye to your life as you know it. You'll never see the light of day again, at least, not without your _alpha's_ permission.”

“You're not my alpha and I don't have to obey you.” The wolf inside of Stiles growled and bared it's teeth, though it shivered in fear, knowing the alpha could snap his neck or rip his throat out at any time. Omegas were born to submit, to bear children and listen to their alphas. But Stiles' was no ordinary omega, and his parents had always taught him to never back down, not even to an alpha.

Stiles watched as Peter's teeth lengthened and his eyes flashed, and Stiles couldn't help his reaction. He flinched and his wolf urged him to roll over and bear his stomach before he was punished, but Derek stepped in just in time. His large hand grasped Peter's shoulder and he shook it once before letting go. “Uncle, Lydia won't like it if she sees that you've hurt Stiles. You know how she feels about your anger issues.”

Peter snarled but retracted his teeth, rolling his eyes angrily. “I know and I don't care, that bitch can-” he flinched suddenly and it was like he had never been angry in the first place. Instead, he looked resigned and beaten down. Stiles almost felt like laughing, if he weren't still shaking with fear. He knew it had to be Lydia's doing, through their bond. She had this way of knowing when her mate was talking trash. “John?”

“In here.” Stiles' father called out, poking his head out of his office door. He looked like he had aged ten years since his wife had died, and sometimes it hurt Stiles to look at him and see the age and know that his father was hurting and would never stop hurting. It was a miracle he hadn't gone insane, like most people did when their mates passed away so brutally like Stiles' mother had.

Peter huffed and headed for the office, slamming the door behind him. Stiles could her the clinking of glasses and he knew that his dad was drinking already, and it was only four in the afternoon. He sighed and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly before his gaze met Derek's. There was an emotion playing across Derek's face that Stiles didn't recognize and when he blinked it was gone, but there was a softness around Derek's eyes that hadn't been there before. He scratched his stubble awkwardly and grunted out a, “Um... so...”

“Yeah, I'm hungry. I'm going to make a sandwich. Do you want one?” Stiles asked, and Derek shrugged before nodding once. “Okay. Alright then.”

And just like that, they were pretending like everything was okay, like Derek had never left Stiles in the first place. Just like that, Stiles pushed his pain away. There was no turning back. No matter what, Derek was his mate, and they were going to be together for the rest of their lives. Stiles had to learn to live with this Derek and forget about the Derek he had known as a child, the Derek that had been his best friend.

 

 

 

It's Stiles sixteenth birthday and he's lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling above him, humming a lullaby his mom used to sing to him. He forces the tears back and swallows thickly, forming a new resolve in his mind. No matter what, he's going to be happy. He loves Derek, or at least he used to, and he can make this work. It's Stiles sixteenth birthday, and he's about to be werewolf married to a man with no emotions. Shit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is eight and a half (it counts! The half totally counts!) when he meets Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: a few triggers in this chapter but I tried not to go into great detail about things like I usually do
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much welcome! I don't know if it's too fast/too slow, so tell me what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I got to thinking about it at work today and I realized that I didn't like this chapter. I don't want to make Stiles out as this suicidal person. Though he's had thoughts, and he attempted once though it was half-hearted, he would never actually do it. Stiles is strong, and I'm kind of disappointed in myself for writing that. I was too excited and writing too quickly that I didn't really think about it. I like it better this way, though.

Stiles is eight and a half (it counts! The half totally counts!) when he meets Scott. They're in the same class and they're both omegas. For a small town like Beacon Hills, this is incredibly rare. His hair is brown and looks like a haystack and his jaw is weirdly shaped, but he must be pretty enough because Jackson, the biggest jerk on the planet, can't seem to stop staring at him. It doesn't take long for Stiles to realize that Jackson and Scott are mates, because Scott is always blushing when Jackson's around, and Jackson just _doesn't stop staring._

Sometimes it's hard to tell that Scott is an omega though. He's not skinny like Stiles, and around the age of thirteen he starts to grow some major muscles. Jackson is always hanging around and though he loves Scott, he treats Stiles like crap. He stops when Scott glares at him, and once the teasing gets so bad that Scott punches Jackson in the face and gives him a bloody nose, and that's when Jackson finally gives up. He loves to torment people but he can't handle it when Scott's angry with him. No one dares to make fun of Scott, because Jackson would kick their asses if they did. That doesn't keep other people from torturing Stiles, though.

It's bad enough that Stiles is an omega. Omegas are rare, born to be nurturers and caretakers for children. They can't get jobs anywhere but daycare's, and even then it's frowned upon. They're meant to stay home and take care of their children and do what their alphas say. They're born to birth alphas, and that's that. They're useless for anything else because omegas tend to be scrawny and soft-spoken.

The same can't be said for Stiles. He loves to talk and if you insult his status as an omega, he gets pissed. But his tormentors are stronger than him, and there's not much he can do once they back him into a corner and start throwing punches. He learned early to curl up in a ball and cover his vital organs.

It gets worse when his mom dies, though. The words thrown at him are harsh, much more cruel than before. Saying his mom deserved it, for having an omega. The first time it's said, Stiles loses control and attacks back, but ends up in the infirmary because even when he gives his wolf full reign, he's still not strong enough to fend off more than one alpha. Derek never once comes to help him.

 

 

 

They're twelve when Scott's dad leaves. His mom's a beta and his dad's an alpha, and the parents start to talk. Without an alpha, he'll have no one to teach him how to control his wolf and how to be a submissive mate for his alpha. Stiles tries to console him when he hears a particularly cruel rumor about his mom, but it takes Scott punching a few holes in the wall before he calms in the least. “Fuck,” he groans and then he's crying. It doesn't take long then before Jackson shows up, giving Stiles a curt nod before he takes Scott under his arm and back to his house. Stiles is often alone then, but he tries not to let it bother him.

There were a few times, after Derek stopped coming around, when Stiles thought about ending things. His dad was depressed for a while, and though he tried not to show it to Stiles, with their bond they couldn't hide anything. The bond made things worse, it seemed, because when John was sad, so was Stiles, and it only doubled what he was already feeling. When Stiles was eleven, he tried to kill himself. He thought taking too many painkillers might work, but it hadn't done anything but make his stomach hurt, but even that quickly faded away. Werewolf healing speed didn't help his cause. He locked himself in the closet and cried for a while, knees pulled up to his chest. Being an omega, emotions affected him more than alphas or betas. When he really thought about it though, he knew there was no way he would ever leave his dad behind. Not after his mom's death. 

It wasn't just the bullying that caused him to try. The bullying just added to what he was already feeling. Not having Derek around, having to live in a house that was slowly losing his mom's smell, his dad looking older by the minute because of the stress of having to raise Stiles by himself and losing his mate... Sometimes, it was just too much for him to handle. When that happened, he would huddle into his closet and cry. Sometimes his feelings would become so intense he would have a panic attack, but it was okay. The dark enclosed space his closet provided made him feel just a bit safer, and that was enough for the time being. He had learned over time how to shut his line down so that when the emotions became too much, his dad wouldn't know. He wouldn't have to worry more than he already did. Eventually, he started to turn his bond off for weeks at a time and though John took notice, he never once brought it up. Stiles took to only letting his father feel any joy or hope that he felt, if only to make his dad feel better. John knew that Stiles was growing up with pain that he had wished his son would never have to experience. Some days John couldn't help but send him worried looks across the dinner table though, but he still didn't ask Stiles _why_. They were better off that way.

 

 

 

Stiles is dressing slowly in an Iron Man t-shirt and ratty jeans when Scott calls. He picks up his phone and accepts that call, wincing when two very loud voices come from the other end. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“God, Scott. Jackson. It's too early for screaming. What the fuck.”

“Dude, you're sixteen. It's a good day. Liven up a little.” Jackson scoffs. Stiles can hear cotton sheets shuffling and he gags, knowing his best friend is in bed with _Jackson_. Gross.

“Sorry that I'm not too excited about the fact that today's the day I'm going to elope with an emotionless werewolf. No ceremony, nothing, nada. We're going to sign some papers, move some boxes into his house where I'm apparently going to be living from now on and then we're going to have sex for like, a whole week. Which isn't so bad because hello, it's Derek and he's hot, but he also kinda hates my guts, so...”

“Come on, Stiles, you know he doesn't hate you. It's kind of impossible for him to hate you. You know, with the mate thing and all.” Scott says.

“Okay, you tell that to the part of my brain that's afraid that after I get the dicking of my life I'm going to end up as a pile of bones in the woods because Derek decided rip my throat out and eat me.” Stiles retorted, and he smiled slightly at the sound of Scott's laughter. “Either that or he's going to lock me in his house and treat me like, _gasp_ , an omega! I'll be a housewife and he'll use me for my _sexual prowess_ and _fruitful womb_.” Stiles quoted one of the omega textbooks, and Jackson gagged. Stiles could hear Scott's elbow make contact with Jackson's chest. “'Stiles go make me food, oh and while you're at it, sit on my dick and have my kids. I want ten.' And I'll have to spend the rest of my life with an emotionless man who never laughs at my jokes and we'll have emotionless kids who'll hate me because I'm going to be _that_ embarrassing parent, which, let's face it, is totally going to happen. It's the only thing I'll be able to do with my life from now on. I'll live for the horrified looks on their faces when I show their friends naked baby pictures.”

“Stiles, dude, you know Derek's not going to treat you like that.”

“You never know. Especially with that fucking insane uncle of his. Peter has probably brainwashed him into thinking I need to be treated like an animal. Even with Lydia's reign over him, he's still able to manipulate the shit out of people. The ultimate douche, alpha Peter Hale.” Stiles groans and falls back onto his bed, whining. “Oh God, Scott, please name one of your kids after me.” Jackson is yelling 'Hell no!' and Stiles can't help but snicker. “It was nice knowing you, buddy. You were my best bud. You saved my head from so many adventures with the toilet during Freshman year.”

Scott starts to talk again, but there's a knock on his door and Stiles removes the phone from his ear to tell his dad to enter his humble abode. John looks tired, and Stiles knows that his dad probably stayed up all night tormenting himself about today. “Stiles,” he starts, but his voice breaks and he frowns, and Stiles ends the call without a word to Scott, and stands up to throw his lanky arms around his dad's shoulders.

“I know, Dad.” He mumbles into his shoulder, and his dad sighs, his shoulders sagging like they carry the weight of the world. “I know.” And he does. He knows exactly what his dad is feeling at that very moment because he knows, after the day is over, their lives will never be the same. He won't be living with his dad ever again, or at least until his dad is a senile old Were, barely able to walk and wearing diapers. Of course, John had glared at Stiles when he had mentioned diapers but hey, no one was holding his weak bladder against him.

“It's going to be so lonely here without you.” John grumbles and Stiles grins, resting his chin on his dad's shoulder.

“Maybe you should buy a dog, or a cat. I can see you become a cat man. John Stilinski, cat man, living alone at home with his twenty cats and his baseball reruns. Just please, if you decide to die, don't do it with the cats around. I've heard some pretty gruesome stories where they like, eat your face off and-”

John takes hold of Stiles shoulders and pushes him back, eyebrows lifted in amusement and disgust, though definitely not surprise. “I shouldn't have let you chew on the bars of your crib when you were little. Lead poisoning...”

Stiles laughs and slaps his dad's arm. “I'm just being realistic here.” he pushes his dad towards the door, slipping his cell phone into his pocket as he goes. “Come on, let's go eat breakfast. I'll even let you eat your waffles with normal syrup today.” His dad's eyes light up like Stiles proposition is the best thing he's ever heard and he starts do dance, slowly, shaking his hips and making happy humming noises until Stiles makes an embarrassed noise and pushes him away, and John laughs and follows him into the kitchen for their last breakfast together. At least, for a while.


End file.
